1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant support device for aquariums and water gardens and more particularly pertains to supporting plants for use within a water environment with a plant support device for aquariums and water gardens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting plants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,670 to Bates discloses a plant stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,823 to Edwards, III discloses a potted plant support.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,465 to Goldman et al. discloses the ornamental design for an aquarium ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,945 to Goldman et al. discloses an underwater aquarium decoration assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,721 to Foley et al. discloses a fish tank construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,130 to Rogers discloses a flower tote.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,960 to Gale discloses interlocking blocks.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a plant support device for aquariums and water gardens for supporting plants for use within a water environment.
In this respect, the plant support device for aquariums and water gardens according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting plants for use within a water environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved plant support device for aquariums and water gardens which can be used for supporting plants for use within a water environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.